It's Simple
by Milo and Wolf Inc
Summary: Thierry and Lolah are two simple students; and for once in fanfiction, they stay that way.


A/N: Wolf: Enjoy! I was Thierry, he's my OC :D I don't even remember why we started this...

* * *

Lolah walked along the bank of the lake and fingered the note in her pocket. He had asked her to meet him out there at six, but it was already six fifteen and it was getting cold. "Where are you?" she murmured to herself as she looked around. She was nearing the far side of the lake, where it would be between her and the school, right near the edge of the forest. "Thierry, this had better not be a joke!" she yelled.

Thierry ran towards the lake. Detention had run late with Snape, and Lolah wasn't going to be happy with him.

Lolah sighed and climbed up on the boulder near the lake edge. It was no more sheltered from the wind than the ground was, but she would be able to see him coming - which, actually, she did. He was running towards her, his robe flapping around behind him. She patted her bright red hair back, but the wind flipped it back in her face.

"Lolah!" he said. "Sorry I'm late. Detention with Snape."

Lolah crossed her arms. "What did you get detention for?" Wind started really whipping around, but he looked so silly without a jacket, his small frame being battered by Nature, and his black hair flying every which way that she couldn't help but giggle. "You're late!'

"Sorry!" he laughed, "Your cousin was helping me in Potions and Snape didn't like it."

"Which cousin? The one who's bad at Potions or the one who can't pass the class no matter how hard he tries?" Lolah snorted but jumped down and draped her arms around his neck.

"The other one. The smart one."

"Are you calling my cousins stupid?" Lolah asked, eyes narrowing. She poked him in the ribs. "That's not nice."

"Happy anniversary." Thierry said, kissing her. He pulled a small box out of his pocket.

"...anniversary? Of what?" Lolah asked, bewildered. She hadn't thought that was for another few months. She took the box, and gasped as the wind blew it out of her hands. "Thierry!"

He ran for it, and grabbed it when it fell at the base of a tree. He brought it back and chuckled.

Lolah chased after him, and took the box. She shoved it into her pocket, hoping the wind couldn't retrieve it again.

"Times flies, doesn't it? Three years." He exhaled deeply.

* * *

_Flashback_

"I can't believe that you are about to ask out my SECOND YEAR cousin." Milo told him. He crossed his arms and glared down at the third year Ravenclaw. "I do NOT approve of that."

"You don't have to." Thierry said simply.

"I'd like to point out that I can have several professors and several parents involved at a moments' notice."

"Dude, calm down. It's just to the Yule Ball, it's not like I'm going to rape her."

Milo narrowed his eyes and pushed the smaller boy against the wall. "If you do anything wrong or strange or out of the ordinary, I'm going to rip out your lungs and feed them to the giant squid. Understand?"

thierry laughed and nodded.

"And you're laughing. You're psychotic. Stay away from my cousin!" Milo said. He backed off and rested nervous fingertips on his wand. "I'm watching you."

"It's just a dance."

"Don't do anything stupid, or else. Understand?" Milo could hear his cousins coming down the hallway now, probably on their way back from lunch.

"Yes." Thierry said, trying to keep a straight face.

Milo narrowed his eyes but backed off down the hall. He ducked out of sight and his two second-year cousins came around the other corner.

* * *

Thierry took a deep breath and walked to the Slytherin table where Lolah was sitting with her friends. He steeled himself and sat down next to her, ignoring the looks her friends threw at him.

Lolah glanced up at her friend and waved. "Hiya! What're you doing?"

"Can I have a few minutes alone with Lolah?" Thierry asked them.

Lolah smiled at her Slytherin friends. They didn't really care either way, but they left.

"So... do you have a date? For the ball, I mean." He said, looking down at his hands. They'd been friends for a while, but he was feeling more nervous than he had ever felt around girls before.

"I wasn't really thinking about going to it, so no. Why?"

"Oh... I was wondering.... If maybe you wanted to... you know. Go, with me?"

Lolah scrunched her face. "Why would you want to go to a silly dance? All people do is stand around and try to look cool. Me and my cousins are having a little party instead. Wanna come with me?"

"Um, ok, I guess." He laughed. "Although I'll be the only non-Weasley out of like a hundred."

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

**_Years Later_**

Lolah flopped down on the couch, half on thierry's lap. "I have an idea."

"What?"

"Let's get married." She rolled over with some difficulty and looked up at her boyfriend of six years. "I even have a ring!" She pulled the jewel in question out of her pocket and held it up.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"I bought it." Lolah pulled his left hand up onto her stomach and pushed the ring onto his ring finger.

"Wait! Let's think about this!"

"Think about the fact that we live together, sleep together, have been going out for six years, and are better for each other than, you know, anybody else?"

thierry took a deep breath. "Ok. Why not? But let me do it properly."

"Darling, since when have we EVER done something the conventional, normal, society-acceptable way?"

Thierry grabbed the diamond ring she had in her hand. "Stand up." he instructed.

Lolah did so and raised her eyebrows. "I think conventional is silly."

He stood up and knelt down on one knee. "It'll make me happy. Lolah. I love you. Will you marry me?"

Lolah smiled, pulled thierry up, and tackled him onto the couch. "Of course I'll marry you, oh love-of-my-life!"

* * *

A/N: Hey, all. Milo here. I don't remember how this one started, but I played Lolah and Milo (He's named for me, not the other way around.) It was fun, and Lolah was a fun character to play.

I've got a question for you kindly reviewers: **what needs to be fixed? What stood out? What did you like or dislike?** Every bit helps Wolf and I grow as writers!

**_Wolf: I hope you liked it! We had to repost this thing like five times to fix everything because Milo kept misspelling Theirry's name XD lol _**

**_I fixed it though_** ^_^


End file.
